L'amour sans rendezvous
by love-marauder
Summary: Lily et James recherchent l'intimité mais un certain Sirius.B est toujours pour les déranger. A fin de s'en débarasser Lily va lui lancer un défi séduire 'Alexa Cawley' rêveuse, solitaire, impopulaire, son contraire.Deux unvivers qui se recontre.SBOC JPLE
1. Chapter 1

**Amis du jour bonjour amis du soir bonsoir. **

**Une nouvelle aventure commence celle de Sirius Blacke et d'Alexa Cawley :D**

**C'est à la base d'un défi qui donnait comme une idée : **

**James et Lily sortent ensembles depuis plus mois seulement à chaque fois,  
qu'ils veulent aller plus loin que de simples bisous, voilà que Sirius  
arrive pour se plaindre. Afin d'assouvir leurs pulsions, nos jeunes  
tourtereaux vont pousser leur amie dans les bras de la filles la moins  
populaire, en le mettant au défi de la sé LE. SB OC**

**Voilà ce que j'en ai fais : **

**En espèrant que ça vous plaire (beaucoup :D) Bisouuus .**

* * *

James entraîna Lily dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. D'un petit sourire, elle le poussa sur le lit **«** Il n'y a personne **»**. Elle avait dit ça sur un ton victorieux, voilà un mois qu'ils cherchaient l'intimité. Elle se mit à califourchon et l'embrassa. Elle avait envie de lui. **«** Cette fois c'est la bonne **»** lui susurra-t-il. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, alors qu'il se relevait pour lui inspecter le cou. Ses doigts fébriles déboutonnèrent sa chemise, sans vergogne elle les laissa courir sur le torse musclé de son amant. **« **Je t'aime Lily** » «** Pas le temps de parler, il pourrait revenir **»**. James la regarda tendrement et lui fit un petit sourire amusé, **«-** Il n'est pas si lourd que ça. dit-il en passant sa main sous son chemisier

- On est vraiment obliger de parler de ...

- Salut les gars! oh pardon je vous dérange ? dit Sirius en se couchant sur son lit. Lily poussa un douloureux soupir avant de lancer un regard implorant à James.

- Non pas du tout Pat'. Elle lui donna un violent coup sur la poitrine avant de s'assoir plus décemment.

- James voulait justement te parler... dit-elle en lui faisant un regard entendu.

- Je … quoi ? Elle le dévisagea sévèrement. Ah ça ?!

- Oui ? questionna Sirius en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

- En fait Lily avait pensé que …

- Comment ça Lily ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Nous avions pensé que … Il baissa la tête.

- Ce serait bien que tu … continua Lily.

- Tu vois ?

- Non, là je suis paumé.

- Bien sur qu'il est paumé tu ne lui as rien dit! murmura Lily agacée.

- Tu crois que c'est facile ? va-y-toi!

- C'est ton meilleur ami.

- Euh les gars … Je suis là.

- Sirius ! Mon vieil ami tu n'as pas l'impression que tu …

- Devrais te trouvé une copine? ajouta Lily. James la regarda étonné.

- Brillant marmonna-t-il.

- Je sais. Elle lui fit un petit sourire fière, il eu du mal à se contenir.

- Je ne sais pas … C'est trop … facile.

- Tu n'as jamais refusé un défi hein ?

- Ouais, mais là j'vois pas le défi...

- Bah voilà!! dit Lily.

- On te met au défi de sortir avec … James se gratta la tête en se demandant avec quelles filles son ami n'étaient pas sorti.

- Alexa Cawley .

- Qui ? demandèrent d'une même voix les deux amis. Lily donna un méchant cou de coude à James avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Elle est a serdaigle, on a cours d'histoire et de potion avec elle.

- Je comprends mieux ! En histoire je dors et en potion je…

- Dors ajouta James avec un sourire.

- La fille avec son crayon dans les cheveux.

- Non ?

- Si.

- Celle qui traine toujours avec le même type ?

- Lily t'as pas honte, si elle a un copain ça se fait pas! dit James.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils sortent ensemble.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius intrigué

- Bah … Je ne crois pas qu'il aime les filles.

- Non ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- James ne fait pas l'enfant !

- Tu ne lui dis rien à lui ? Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

- Elle ne m'aime pas elle, ... elle n'aime personne. dit Sirius d'un ton boudeur.

- Justement, voilà un défi de taille.

- Tu rigoles ? Je vais arriver, il se leva, avec mon beau sourire, il sourit à Lily, me pencher, ce qu'il fit, et lui dire de ma voix très agréable …

- C'est bon Pat' éloigne toi de MA copine et va trouver la tienne. Sirius s'esclaffa en tombant sur le lit.

- C'est bon je m'y mettrais demain. Il relaissa tombé sa tête sur son lit.

- Lily se leva doucement, embrassa James et fit un signe de main à Sirius.

- Eh Pat' ils sont où les deux traitres ? Traitres oui, James les avaient sollicité pour s'occupé de Sirius, le temps de cette soirée.

- Peter & Remus ? Ils me collaient au basket, je les ai plantés à la bibliothèque.

- Ils t'ont emmené à la bibliothèque ? demanda James indigné.

- Ouais, ne m'en parle pas.

- Idiots grommela-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Cornedrue ?

- Moi j'dis rien, je dors.

* * *

**Suite dans une ou deux semaines, ça dépends si il y a review ou pas :)**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce n'était d'une mise en bouche, le permière chapitre (le permier vrai :))sera pour la semaine (pro)prochaine :D**

**Bon week-eeeend :)**

**Darling Black (A)**

_(Silvermirror merci :-)) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou bonsoir :)**

**Vous allez (enfin) découvrir Alexa :D**

**j'espère que vous allez aimer :) Merci **_(mercimerci)_**pour celles qui ont reviewé :D La suite dans deux semaines ( c'ets les vacacances et je pars :) **

**Chapitre un .   
**

Alexa Cawley faisait partie de ses gens à qui il suffisait de donner un crayon ou un pinceau pour qu'ils soient les maîtres du monde, des rêveurs, ceux qui pensent que tout est possible, ces artistes qui n'ont pas peur de bousculer l'univers, ceux sur qui on pouvait encore lire l'innocence de l'enfance, ceux qui donnaient l'impression qu'avec leurs yeux immenses ils voyaient ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir. Alexa Cawley transperçait l'âme de tous ceux que ses yeux d'ambre croisaient. Assise en tailleur, elle avait la tête baissée sur son calepin, ses cheveux blonds attachés dans un lâche chignon, une tâche de peinture sur le poignet, elle releva la tête rapidement, observa quelques secondes deux filles qui riaient un peu plus loin, avant de replonger. Quelques instants plus tard, sans un bruit elle tendit son cahier au garçon qui se tenait à coté d'elle, releva les yeux vers lui et fit un léger sourire, celui qu'elle avait toujours, un peu timide mais assuré. « - Regarde Zack j'ai capturé son rire. Il hocha la tête.

- Très joli. Elle reprit son dessin.

- C'est subjectif. Elle le jaugea de son œil critique.

- Il y a sûrement plein de détails qui te chagrinent, mais tu ne peux pas faire une œuvre d'art en moins de cinq minutes.

- Si tu le dis... souffla-t-elle. Il lui tendit en toast en rigolant. Rapidement elle reprit son carnet.

- Tu en as déjà plein des dessins de moi.

- Je sais, mais c'est toujours différent. dit-elle sans cesser de dessiner.

- Alex mange. Elle ouvrit la bouche et il fourra un toast.

- Eh pourquoi tu as arrêté de bouger ? demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux. Son ami s'ébouriffa les cheveux et fit un signe de tête vers un jeune homme qui traversait la grande salle.

- Ne me dis pas que cette pauvre tâche te plait ? dit-elle en le regardant indigné. D'un trait elle le croqua.

- _Regarde !_ s'écria-t-elle, elle posa sa représentation sur la table. Tu as vu sa façon de marcher ? Elle lui montra d'un coup de crayon. Toute cette arrogance qu'il dégage..., sa façon de positionné ses avant bras, il ne prête pas attention à ce qui l'entoure. Tu remarques comme il tient sa tête bien haute et droite ? Toute cette insolence, cette provocation qui émane de lui. Puis il y a toi..., elle lui montra son dessin précédant, et elle retrouva son joli sourire. Toi, c'est la gentillesse, la sincérité, la fidélité qui se reflète dans chacun de tes traits.

- Je n'ai pas craqué sur Sirius Black, néanmoins tu avoueras qu'il est beau et donc plaisant à regarder. Il laissa échapper un petit sourire en observant sa réaction.

- Pas tant que ça …si ?

- C'est une légende quoi ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Il faudrait qu'il soit mort pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? fit-elle remarqué.

- Alex, Alex, Alex combien de garçon as-tu embrassé cette année ?

- Un répondit-elle sans hésitation.

- Les meilleurs amis homosexuels ne comptent pas. Elle fit la grimace.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport dit-elle.

- Je veux juste prouver à quel point tu es détraqué, j'ai embrassé plus de garçon que toi répliqua-t-il.

- Je suis considéré comme 'détraquer' car je ne trouve pas que Sirius Black est une légende ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Et parce tu es trop jolie pour être seule dit-il doucement.

- Je ne suis pas seule, je t'ai toi et lui dit-elle en levant son crayon.

- Oui tu m'as moi, mais... Elle se leva précipitamment.

- Zack tu as vu l'heure ? Elle le prit par la main et le tira.

- On a le temps ce matin, on commence par une heure vide! s'exclama-t-il incrédule.

- Justement, la lumière donnera super bien sur le lac à cette heure-ci. On va au parc!

Ils montèrent rapidement à la tour des serdaigles, il alla chercher son livre et elle une planche avec plusieurs grandes feuilles, avant de redescendre s'installer sous _leur_ saule pleureur. Elle traça ses premiers coups de crayon, sans se détourné, elle demanda doucement à Zack « - Tu lis quoi ?

- ''Pleine lune au château''. Tu connais ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne lis que les bouquins que tu m'as recommandés. Ça parle de quoi ?

- … C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui se fait mordre par un loup-garou, ainsi il en devient un. Il est complètement déprimé mais ne veux pas renoncer à sa vie. Son frère est garde au château du Roi et le fait engager comme garde de nuit le couvrant les jours de pleine lune. Un jour la princesse fait le mur et ils se rencontrent. Au début il sait pas que c'est la princesse, ce qui fait que tout les deux ont un secret. Mais lorsque … Sirius Black

- Sirius Black ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il vient faire là lui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, pas dans l'histoire! Là, droit devant! Il se dirige vers nous. Elle décolla le nez de son dessin. Effectivement il s'avançait vers eux avec son ami Remus Lupin. Elle entendit son ami déglutir avec difficulté.

- Depuis quand ils savent qu'on existe ?

- Ne dit pas de sottise Zack ! Ils vont sûrement jusqu'au hêtre en face.

- Non, ils vont vers nous je t'assure, arrête de les fixés dit-il.

- C'est toi qui les fixe dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude. Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant d'éclaté de rire.

- Hum … Alexa Cawley ? Elle releva la tête lentement vers lui. Il s'était appuyé contre l'arbre, et se tenait au dessus d'elle.

- Elle-même! dit-elle en lui souriant. Il recula. Elle se tourna vers son ami et vit le regard qu'il posait sur Remus Lupin. Elle se mordit la lèvre à en saigné pour résister, mais le coup était parti tout seul. A croire que ses doigts ne lui demandaient plus l'accord pour croquer. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour l'immortaliser cependant quand elle reposa son attention sur Sirius, il l'observait intrigué.

- Oui ? Tu voulais ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh … je … Excuse-moi. Je n'y connais rien mais tu dessines super bien ! Elle devînt rouge pivoine.

- Merci. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Je… Il perdit ses mots avant de secouer la tête, il se pencha, lui fit un sourire aguichant, ...me demandait si tu me feras l'immense plaisir de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend-end.

- ce sera avec plaisir, mais Zack et moi on se fait une sortie en amoureux. Elle prit le bras de Zack en lui affichant un sourire brillant.

- Ah … Je ne savais pas dit-il en s'inclinant vers Zack. Je pensais que …

- Que ? répèta-t-elle

- Rien, bonne journée grogna-t-il.

- Vous aussi dit-elle en souriant. Il fit volte face en jurant.

- Alex … Tu as fais la peste !

- Il l'a mérité.

- Car il t'a invité à sortir ?

- Zack, ce que tu peux être naïf, je ne l'intéresse pas du tout ce n'est qu'un stupide pari. Tu l'as entendu maudire James ?

- Il va bien se rendre compte qu'on ne sort pas ensemble. Elle rigola.

- Je sais, ça va être très drôle dis-t-elle avant de se remettre à son dessin précèdent.

D'un pas vif, il regagna sa salle commune, plantant Remus. Il était d'une humeur exécrable après s'être fait jeter. Il était sur que James avait voulu lui faire un tour, comme si ce type était gay, ça se voit pourtant ! Il avait foncé droit dans le mur. Il se serait bien enterré sous terre. Quel imbécile! Il cavala dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le dortoir.

- James ! il entra sans frappé ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'il soit occupé avec Lily.

- Oh non, Pat'... pas maintenant!

- Son soi-disant copain homosexuel n'est pas homosexuel du tout !

- Comment ça ? questionna James en regardant Lily.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec.

- Elle s'est foutue de toi alors dit Lily en haussant les épaules.

- En tout cas Pat' tu t'es fais avoir. Elle s'est moquée de toi.

- Elle aurait …osé ! ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Apparemment dit Lily amusée.

- 'Oh c'est trop facile' railla James.

- C'est bon hein ? Il t'a fallut 6 ans pour sortir avec Lily alors t'a rien à dire! dit-il en partant.

Elle s'était donc ouvertement moquer de lui. En lui souriant innocemment en plus. Croyait-elle vraiment que c'était si facile de le rejeter ? Il l'a voulait... il l'aurait! Quel pari stupide, cette fille ne vivait pas dans le monde réel. Ils n'avaient pas la même vision des choses, comment pouvait-elle voir quelques choses, avec son nez toujours fourré dans son calepin ? Il devait avouer qu'avant il ne l'avait jamais spécialement remarqué, ni même fait attention. Elle était plutôt mignonne … Ce qui l'avait frappé s'était sa simplicité, et surtout ses yeux qui lui donnait cet air artiste et modeste. Le genre de filles qui avait l'air trop pur et parfaite, et qui l'insupportait au plus haut point. Elle l'avait eu comme un bleu. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil près du feu. Le direct ne fonctionnait pas avec cette fille. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir accepté se pari, non qu'il doutait de sa réussite, il les avait toujours toutes eu. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve son point faible. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil près du feu. Remus et Peter s'y changèrent un regard amusé.

« - Alors mon vieux ça ne va pas ?

- Arrête de te marrer je ne suis pas d'humeur, elle s'est foutu de nous! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Remus.

- De toi, tu veux dire! Sirius releva le nez en l'air et se leva.

- Boude pas Pat', peut-être que ta façon de draguer est à revoir ! dit Peter.

- A revoir ? Il pointa son index sur son torse d'un air menaçant.

- Oui, la technique rentre dedans ne fonctionne pas avec tout le monde.

- Depuis quand t'es un pro en fille toi ?

- Ne le prend pas comme ça, essaye la manière douce dit Peter.

- Douce ? dit Sirius.

- J'ai l'impression de parler à un perroquet ! Soit gentil avec elle… expliqua Peter.

- J'ai été gentil ! répliqua Sirius.

- Non, je parle à un mur. On dirait que tu le fais exprès... Intéresse-toi à elle! s'énerva-t-il.

- Tu crois que j'ai fais quoi !? dit Sirius buter.

- Sirius, ce que Peter veux dire, c'est que tu dois t'intéresser à elle en tant que personne non pas comme l'objet d'un pari.

….

- Sir' tu as vraiment un air bêta fit remarquer Remus.

- Drague-la de façon plus conventionnelle conclu Peter.

- Il a raison. renchérit Remus.

- Ma façon de draguer fonctionne toujours, je vais pas me mettre à lui faire des poèmes et lui offrir des fleurs?! Il éclata de rire. Franchement les gars !

Ils s'y changèrent un regard exaspéré.

- Fais comme tu veux mais d'après ce que m'a raconté Rem' ce n'est pas une simple potiche.

- Eh ! Tais-toi et trouve-toi une copine avant de me donner des conseils! Peter se leva vexé.

- Bah quoi … c'est vrai non ? Remus roula des yeux et se plongea dans son livre.

* * *

**Votre avis, votre avis, votre avis : D Merci de reviewé, bonne vacances =) ( Que pensez-vous d'Alexa)**


	3. Chapter 3

**La suite promise mes p'tits :)**

**je cherche une correctrice si quelqu'un est intéressé :)**

**Donner moi votre aviiis :) :) **

* * *

Il avait fallu apparemment deux jours pour Sirius Black se remet de cette affront.

Il fallait environ moins de dix minutes pour être normal constitué pour céder au pouvoir soporifique que cours de Mr. Binns. C'est le temps qu'Alexa attendait pour choisir son sujet, contrairement à tout élève, le cours d'histoire de la magie était l'un de ses favoris. Elle pouvait surprendre ses camarades en pleine torpeur, sans être interrompue. Zack, lui était déjà plongé dans un gros bouquin qui racontait se que le professeur Binns essayait d'expliqué. Après il lui relatait avec une telle passion, qu'elle ne pouvait qu'accrocher, grâce à lui elle avait toujours d'excellente note à se cours. Elle balaya la classe de ses yeux d'ambre, son attention fut retenu par un groupe au fond de la classe, penché les uns sur les autres ils parlaient à voix basse. Les maraudeurs, populaires, farceur, extravertis, intouchable. Ils appartenaient, pour la plus part des gens aux mondes des fantasmes pour elle ils étaient des modèles fascinants. Elle les observa avec instance. Prenant note, des traits crispés de Peter des sourcils forcé de Remus et aussi du léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, de l'air grave impatient de James qui parlait et du visage existé de Sirius, on aurait dit un enfant à la veillé de noël puis enfin commença. Zack se pencha sur son dessin.

- Tu me fais de l'ombre fit-elle semblant de râler.

- Ils complotent fit-il remarquer.

- Je sais, c'est tellement plus intéressant que cette foutu guerre des géants dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre de concentration.

- Détrompe toi, cette guerre est beaucoup plus intéressant que n'importe quel complot de ses foutu maraudeurs dit-il indigné . Elle rigola.

- Ce n'est pas toi, il y a deux jours à peine qui me poussa à sortir avec l'un d'eux ? Et qui regardait avec des yeux amoureux un autre des leur ?

- Concentre toi sur ton dessin à la place de dire des sottises tu es entrain de raté Peter dit-il moitier amusé, moitier agacer. Elle se tue pendant dix bonnes minutes, laissa échappa un soupire à la quinzièmes et cinq minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête.

- Il est parfait mon dessin, on y voit tout. On serait presque palpé l'excitation ambiante. Je peux continuer à dire des bêtises maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire . Il soupira.

- Je t'écoute, mais ne préférais-tu pas que je te raconte cette fameuse guerre ? Elle se frotta les mains, fit un chinon avec son crayon.

- Mon jeune ami ce n'est pas de politique que nous allons discuter mais de ton penchant pour Remus Lupin. ! déclara-t-elle. Il ferma son livre.

- De un il n'est pas gay, de deux c'est un maraudeur … commença-t-il

- Qu'est que ça peut faire qu'il soit maraudeur ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Ce type fait parti des quatre garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard en sachant que les trois autres sont c'est (trois) meilleurs amis.

- Tu es tellement mignon que peux importe ! Dans la communauté homosexuelle, tu dois être une véritable idole. Il roula des yeux.

- Nous en revenons au premier point dit-il doucement.

- Ça ce n'est qu'un tout petit point … Il riait à présent.

- De trois, je n'ai pas craqué pour Remus Lupin, mais tu conviendras que comme tous les maraudeurs il est plaisant dit-il.

- Tu n'as pas honte, de me mentir comme ça ? J'ai une preuve et ne va pas la réfuter voilà deux soirées que j'y travaille !

- Il donne quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je l'ai fais sur une grande feuille, je me suis rajoutée …

- Tu as passé combien de temps ?

- Environ deux heures répondit-elle.

- Pas sur toi, sur le dessin en lui-même.

- ...

- Alex ! Tu n'es pas au courant que la nuit sert à dormir ? s'indigna-t-il

- C'est toi qui tu dis des sottises ! C'est une peinture ça prend du temps si on veut que se soit réussit déclara-t-elle.

- Accepte la proposition de Sirius, fais-moi plaisir dit-il a voix basse. Elle le regarda étonné .

- Pourquoi donc ! ?

- … Tu dois penser à autre chose répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

- Je pense à plein d'autre chose, je t'assure. La fin du cours se fit annoncée. Zack prit son livre.

- Je t'attends en sortant dit-il avec un petit sourire. Elle sortait toujours la dernière. Cependant lors qu'elle franchi la porte, ce n'était pas Zack qui l'attendait, mais Sirius appuyer contre le mur les bras croisé.

- Oh, alors voilà le célèbre Sirius Black lui dt-elle.

- Ton copain est gay.

- Ah bon ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu … tu te moques de moi ?

- Je n'oserais pas dit-elle amusé.

Sirius se gratta la tête dérouter, la voilà qui recommençais. La partie avait à peine commencé qu'elle le raillait déjà, il ne savait plus comment si prendre, si il l'invitait elle dirait non. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire attendant la suite. Les paroles de Remus et Peter le revenir à l'esprit « Intéresse-toi à elle comme une personne ». Une personne, mais quelle personne. Cette fille était incernable.

- Si je renouvelle ma proposition, tu refuseras. ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Elle hocha la tête, toujours en souriant.

- Bon, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta salle de cours. Elle ouvra les yeux, il l'avait surpris.

- Après tout nous sommes dans un pays libre ria-t-elle.

- Tu… as cours avec qui ? demanda-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

- Tu te demandessurement dans quel pétrin James ta encore fourré. Ne soit pas si désespéré, je te promets que tu t'en sortiras indem. Je ne manges pas les jeunes hommes je préfère les croquer.

- Comment tu le sais que je vais m'en sortir en idem ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je le sens dit-elle en se planta face à lui.

- Tu le sens ? On ne peut pas sentir de telles affirmations .

- Donne-moi ta main et ferme les yeux. Il plissa les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas te faire mal dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Même pas peur. Il souri à l'entend se son rire.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ?

- Tu as enlacé mes doigts murmura-t-il déconcerté.

- Comment peux le savoir tu fermes les yeux. Il les ouvrit, et la fixa.

- Je le sens ? Elle lui fit un sourie approbateur.

- On y est … dit-elle en rigolant .

- Ah…Bon à plus tard marmonna-t-il.

- Parce qu'on va se revoir plus tard ? elle avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Oh, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous je t'assure dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

- Ça va alors … dit-il sur le même ton.

- Tu ne me demande pas se que c'est ?

- Je le saurai bien un jour dit-elle en lui souriant. Elle lui tourna le dos et se mordit légèrement la lèvre d'appréhension.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait envie de sauté de joie, elle avait accepté. Quelle genre de fille pouvait dire «_ Je le saurai bien un jour_. ». Aucune de ses ancienne conquêtes n'auraient pu les dire de tels mots. Elles l'auraient supplié avec milles attentions. Il couru dans le couloir, ça fessait longtemps qu'il n'avait ressenti ça … l'impatience.

Elle s'excusa pour son retard, s'assit à coté de Zack mais l'ignora volontairement.

- Alex boudes pas, je ne peux pas affronter un maraudeur ! dit-il.

- Tu as pissé dans ton froc ou tu l'as fais exprès ? dit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

- Bon, bon et alors ? Raconte. dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il ne sait rien passé dit-elle.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu rougis alors ... dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

- Je rougis pas ! nia-t-elle.

- Horrible menteuse, je te rappel que je vois …et en couleur en plus. Elle retrouva son sourire.

J- e lui ai dis que je savais pour le pari dit-elle doucement.

- Ah … il semblait déçu.

- Il m'a proposé un non-rendez vous que j'ai accepté. Elle mit son indexe sur sa bouche. Pas de crie de joie, c'est pour toi seulement pour toi que j'ai accepté.

- Si tu veux que je te serve d'excuse il n'y a pas de problème dit-il d'un sourire goguenard. Elle le frappa d'un violent coup.

- Tu as le don de m'énervé et tu en profites !

- Ça ressemble à quoi un non-rendez vous ? questionna-t-il.

- Alors là … Il doit le savoir,lui. Pour la première fois à un cours, elle ne prit pas son crayon.

Il entra dans la classe sans s'excuser, il s'assit près de Remus avec un sourire victorieux.

- Elle a déjà craqué ? demanda Remus.

- Oui, fin pas vraiment c'est de non-rendez-vous, Lunard je rêve ou tu as l'air déçu ?

- Ce n'est pas ça … J'aimais bien l'idée qu'elle te balade un peu.

- Si c'est que ça, ne t'inquiète je ne crois pas que je suis au bout de mes peines mais je suis confiant.

- tu vas faire quoi ?

- Tu verras …

- Tant de mystère !

- C'est un non-rendez-vous donc pas prévu.

- T'en sais rien.

-Exacte.

Alexa fessant tourné sa fourchette distraitement. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de Sirius de toute la journée et tant mieux. Elle priait pour qu'il oublie, elle n'avait pas réfléchi et maintenant elle s'en voulait. Elle redoutait tellement le moment, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dessiné correctement.

- Alex mange lui ordonna Zack.

- Je mange, je mange dit-elle en plantait brutalement sa fourchette dans l'assiette.

Il la regardait de loin, elle avait un air rêveur. Lui, attendait un signe de merlin pour agir. Lors qu'il l'a vu planta sa fourchette dans son assiette il eu une idée. Il se leva et alla vers sa table, plusieurs personnes suivant ses geste des yeux, mais elle avait toujours le regard fixé dans son assiette. Quand il s'approcha de sa table, son copain le remarqua. Sirius eu peur qu'il le montre à Alexa cependant il ne fit rien à part un peu sourire. Ce gars était-il vraiment gay ? Il avait du mal à y croire toutefois la question n'était pas là. Apparemment toute la grande salle avait fait veux de silence et l'observait. Il avait l'habitude des regards et ne s'en soucia que très peu.

Elle se tourna vers Zack.

« - Pourquoi tout le monde se tait, j'ai raté quelques chose… Eh pourquoi tu souris comme ça toi ? ». Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit rien, ses yeux se posèrent sur la place vide de Sirius. Son cœur manqua un battement, il s'arrêta net quand elle senti des mains sur son épaule « - Tu viens ? murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque. Il lui fallu quelque instant pour répondre

- Ça ressemble fort à un rendez-vous …

- Bien sur que non ! Ce n'est pas prévu, un rendez-vous en prévient. » Elle se leva pivoine, elle n'avait pas l'habitue des regards, elle était la fille transparente qui observait le monde avec toute tranquillité. Il ne fallait que se garçon bouleverse son petit monde pour son amusement personnel. Il lui prit la main, elle fut tentée de la reprendre. Elle était entré dans une nouvelle catégorie, elle serait plus Alexa Cawley mais la nouvelle potiche de Sirius Black. Lors qu'ils quittèrent la grande salle, elle la récupéra. Il lui lança un regard perplexe. Ils montèrent jusqu'au septième étage, son regard fut attiré par une tapisserie qui représentait Barnabas le Follet qui essayait d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. Sirius fit les cents devants un mur vide.

« - Que fais … Elle se tu, une porte venait d'apparaitre.

- Comment tu as fais ça ?

- Secret de maraudeur. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans cette mystérieuse pièce. Ses yeux ébahis observaient à l'endroit. Coquet, petit, simple de couleur vive. Une table était dressée pour deux. Elle lui lança un regard méfiant, il lui fit un petit sourire.

- Maintenant que tu es là, tu ne vas pas partir. Il recula la chaise pour qu'elle s'assaille.

- Merci …

- De rien mademoiselle Cawley.

- Alexa, je préfère. Troublé, il bu le verre de vin qui se trouvait devant lui.

- ça te plait ? demanda-t-il.

- Beaucoup, je tuerais pour avoir mon carnet. Il eu le malheureux de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle lui lança des éclairs.

- Il y a problème ?

- Si problème, il y a je ne vois pas ou dit-il . Elle hocha la tète, elle senti le rouge lui monté au joue. Il sourit.

- Tu rougis. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Alors tu embêtais tant que ça James pour qu'il t'envoyer draguer la fille transparente ? Il s'étrangla avec le vin qu'il était en train de boire.

- Je … Puis il remarqua son sourire, il appuya ses coudes sur la table et la regarda. S'étais son arme à lui. Mais sans hésitation elle se plongea dans ses prunelles sombres et il se fit piège dans son propre jeu. Il se détourna, elle rit, il souri et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de répondre.

- Tu n'es pas transparente, tu vois bien que je te regard.

- Non, tu me vois. Moi je te regard. Un peu perdu, il lui fit un petit sourire.

- Tes observations, te dises ?

- ça ne te plairait pas lui dit-elle franchement.

- Dis toujours.

- Crois-moi dit-elle un peu plus durement.

- C'est si méchant ? Elle respira un bon coup.

- je ne te connais pas mais je te trouve arrogant, ton attitude est insolente. Il ouvra la bouche, son sang frémi. Elle lui avait dit ça sans rougir, ni sourire.

- Moi arrangeant ? Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Tu as cette façon de marcher sans … commença-t-elle.

- Sans quoi ?

- Voir. Il fit un signe d'incompréhension. Tu ne regards pas les autres, tu ignores complètement le monde qui t'entoure.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? J'ai du mal y croire, toi qui est si …

- Si quoi ?

- Tu te crois maligne car tu dessines les gens tu penses voir vraiment le monde car tu sais te servir dans crayon ? Il rigola. Franchement ma petite, pour voir les choses il faut les vivres ! Ce n'est pas en troquant un couple que tu seras se qu'es l'amour ou bien un match que tu ressentiras cette sensation de liberté. Elle se leva. Tu vas ou ?

- Je n'ai rien à faire ici, on est trop différent. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle parti en courant, il ne chercha pas l'a rattrapé. Son cœur s'était contracté, il était furieux et étrangement triste.

* * *

**Votre avis :)**


End file.
